Capturing and uploading digital images to photosharing and social networking websites has become commonplace in today's society. Due to advances in ease of use and declines in pricing, digital imaging capabilities have never been more accessible. Indeed, one popular social networking site with imaging capabilities, FACEBOOK®, records in excess of 200 million image uploads per day. With this proliferation of digital imaging content, new techniques are needed to facilitate better tagging on these images.